


В небо

by TazikOgyrcov



Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazikOgyrcov/pseuds/TazikOgyrcov
Summary: Софи ждет возвращения Хаула.





	В небо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Into the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/743012) by [lusentoj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusentoj/pseuds/lusentoj). 



> На конкурс «За страницей»  
> Внеконкурсная номинация.  
> У автора оригинального произведения новый аккаунт: lusentoj

Она любила его, возможно, еще тогда, когда впервые увидела. Возможно, это был сон, который, наконец, освободил ее от всех сомнений, сон, который она помнила с такой ясностью и четкостью, но постоянно забывала в реальности. Несмотря на все это, тогда она чувствовала, что больше никогда его не увидит. Ведь Хаул поедал сердца только красивых девушек. И она это прекрасно понимала.  
Он просто потерял ее, вот и все.  
Он любил ее, и для этого не нужно слов. Они не должны были говорить это друг другу, потому что _знали_ это. Каждый день она чистила его замок, разжигала огонь и плакала, пока ждала его. И она была уверена, что он знал это, но просто потерял их след после того, как они переместили замок. _Он просто потерял счет времени._  
Когда он не вернулся с войны, еще одна глупая война, которую начали глупые Короли и Королевы, она знала, что он лишь немного опоздал. В конце концов, были времена, когда его не было по несколько дней или даже недель. Это были те слова, что она всегда прокручивала у себя голове, которые она повторяла каждый раз, когда видела, как он выскальзывает из деревянной двери в портал с черной вывеской. Портал неизвестного назначения, который мог использовать только он.  
В первый раз, когда она увидела его форму монстра, умирающие перья и окровавленное тело, она боролась с собой, чтобы не кричать. Ему не нужно было думать о том, как позаботиться о себе, ведь это была ее работа. Он будет драться, пока не умрет. Но она знала, что он никогда не умрет, он был великим волшебником и всегда сможет спасти себя. _Он никогда не сможет умереть._  
Ее сердце болело. Она _скучала_ по нему, разве он не чувствовал этого? Не было никакой магии, которую она могла бы использовать, никаких желаний, которые могли бы быть исполнены, ничего, что она могла бы сделать сама. Поэтому она пошла искать его единственным известным ей способом. Прыгая в небо и шагая по воздуху.


End file.
